epic_sevenfandomcom-20200214-history
Mascot Hazel
|MaxStat = }} A pretty girl with stunning beauty. Hero Background Hazel disguised herself to recruit more members for the student council. Only a few know her true identity, and once she's finished with her business, she returns to her original appearance. Connections |} Skills chance to make unhealable for 2 turns. ( )| :+1 > +10% damage dealt :+2 > +5% effect chance :+3 > +15% effect chance :+4 > +15% damage dealt}} .| :+1 > +5% healing :+2 > +10% healing :+3 > +10% healing :+4 > +15% healing}} '' Mascot Hazel encourages allies by increasing Attack of the target and all other allies for 1 turn, and recovers Health of all allies. If the target is a Fire elemental Hero, Mascot Hazel grants the target increased Attack (Greater) instead. Amount recovered increases proportional to the target's max Health and Mascot Hazel's max Health. ( ) : : Extends buff duration by 1 turn. (Consumes 10 .) Mascot Hazel encourages allies by increasing Attack of the target and all allies for 2 turns, and recovers Health of all allies. If the target is a Fire elemental Hero, Mascot Hazel grants the target increased Attack (Greater) instead. Amount recovered increases proportional to the target's max Health and Mascot Hazel's max Health. ( ) : : Extends buff duration by 1 turn. (Consumes 10 .)| :+1 > +5% healing :+2 > +5% healing :+3 > +5% healing :+4 > -1 turn cooldown :+5 > +10% healing :+6 > +10% healing :+7 > +15% healing}} |} Specialty : Knowledge Is Power :Brains beat brawn every time. :Dispatch Mission: Knowledge Attribute - Reward Bonus +10% : Original Hero How to obtain *Specialty Change Quests *Eliminate 500x Mysterious Magic Experiment Subjects *Gift 6x Mysterious Flash *Gift Hunt 150 times *Win Hazel's Ordeal Memory Imprint Heroes used to Memory Imprint: *Hazel Awaken Skill Tree )| :+1 > +5% effect chance :+2 > +10% effect chance :+3 > +10% effect chance |R04= Speed|Increases Speed.| :+1 > +1 Speed :+2 > +2 Speed :+3 > +2 Speed |R05= Achievement|Increases Mascot Hazel's Combat Readiness when using Urgent Regen if the target is a Fire elemental Hero.| :+1 > +2% Combat Readiness :+2 > +3% Combat Readiness :+3 > +5% Combat Readiness |R06= Sun|Increases Speed.| :+1 > +1 Speed :+2 > +2 Speed :+3 > +2 Speed |R07= Guard|Has a chance to grant continuous healing to the ally for 2 turns if the ally is a Fire elemental Hero when using A Girl in Uniform. ( )| :+1 > +5% effect chance :+2 > +5% effect chance :+3 > +10% effect chance |R08= Mercy|Increases Effectiveness of all Fire elemental allies.| :+1 > +2% Effectiveness :+2 > +3% Effectiveness :+3 > +5% Effectiveness |R09= Courage|Recovers Health proportional to the damage dealt after using Book of Fire.| :+1 > +1% healing :+2 > +2% healing :+3 > +2% healing |R10= Fruition|Increases Attack of all Fire elemental allies.| :+1 > +2% Attack :+2 > +3% Attack :+3 > +5% Attack}} Sprite Portrait